The Second Daughter
by PhantomoftheShadows
Summary: Iluvien is the other daughter of Elrond and Celebrian, but is born with special gifts. Starts from the beginning of her history and continues through the War of the Ring. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- The Second daughter 

It was a clear night and the stars shone brightly over head as Elrond walked in his garden in Rivendell. He looked up at the stars and sighed feeling anticipation. His wife, Celebrian, was due to have their child that night. Suddenly he heard the soft footsteps of one of his servants coming to fetch him.

"My lord, your wife has just given birth to the child... she wishes you to come," and with that the servant bowed ad left.

Elrond ran to be with his wife. When he walked into the room, he noticed that his wife was holding a small bundle.

Celebrian turned to her husband and smiled "Look Elrond, we have another daughter." With that, she handed Elrond their baby girl.

As Elrond stared at his youngest daughter he was amazed for in her was the light of Valinor. It seemed as if the child was one of the Valar rather than an Elf. "The only name that should suit you, my child, are ones that would reflect your beauty." He turned to his wife, " Are you sure this is our child? She looks to be... "

"Even prettier than Luthien herself? I know, she is truely a gift to us from the Valar." Celebrian said. "Yet I fear that I will not be able to see her grow to full womanhood..."

Elrond looked at his wife with curiosity. "My wife, what do you mean?"

"Oh do not listen to me Elrond... We have a more pressing matter, naming the child," Celebrian pointed out. "I think her name should be... Iluvien Tinuviel Undomiel... a bit long but I beleive it suits her, don't you agree?"

Elrond only nodded as he stared at his new daughter who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Iluvien," he whispered softly, as he brought her to the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

Iluvien pulled back the arrow on her bow, aiming at the target. She had been practising all day. She fired the arrow and it finally struck home, splitting the previous arrow down the middle. She gave a whoop for joy and a huge leap off the ground.

"YES! I did it! I finally did it!" The words rang the through the trees as birds rose out of their nests and took flight. "Oops" she muttered as she looked around. She was enjoying her time alone and did not want to be discovered, especially by her her older brothers Elladan and Elrohir who enjoyed teasing her.

She continued practising her bowmanship until the sun started to set. Then she suddenly realised that she had promised her father she would join him for dinner. "Shoot! Man, I'm going to be late! Ada's going to kill me!" And with that she took off for the house running as fast as she could. She ran into her room, closed her door and tore off her pants and shirt. She quickly got changed into a pale, blue dress. Cursing the restrictions of wearing a dress, she rushed over to the mirror and combed her long, dark, brown hair while picking the leaves out of it. Once finished, she rushed to the dining hall.

"You're late, Iluvien," her father said as she walked in. "Where have you been?" He was standing at the widow looking out towards the mountains.

"Ada, I'm sorry, I was practising my bowmanship and I didn't realise the time..." Iluvien began, but she stopped when her father raised his hand.

"I expect you to be on time, understood? Well, now let us eat before our food gets cold" He turned around and sat at the head of the table.

Iluvien could tell that he was thinking of her mother who had sailed across the sea to the Undying lands when Iluvien was still young. The memory of her departure always made Elrond sad, so he became more distant and a bit cold. "Where are Elladan and Elrohir, Ada?" Iluvien asked. She knew that her sister, Arwen, was in Lothlorien with her grandparents but usually her older brothers were there for dinner.

"I have sent them on a mission of importance..." Elrond said, as he began to eat.

During the meal, not much was exchanged between Elrond and Iluvien. After the meal, Iluvien went to excuse herself from the table. Elrond looked at his daughter, "I am sorry, Iluvien, I was not great company this evening..."

"It's alright, Ada." Iluvien answered.

Elrond saw that his daughter was tired so he sent her to bed. He took a walk through his home. "She has become a beautiful image of splendour and she has a fiery temper" he thought, "Iluvien has become a young woman... It seems just like yesterday that she was asking me to tell her bedtime stories. Boy do they ever grow up fast." He peeked into his daughter's room to find her asleep in bed. He sighed and walked all the way back to his room and fell asleep.


End file.
